A Line In The Sand
by Kuraudo Strife
Summary: His next words were quiet, almost making the other have to ask again if the wind didn't carry his warm loving voice. "Time to cross the line." ZC, fluff, Drabble sort of. small tiny hints of a mature moment.


**Just a fluffy moment I made up after hearing the saying 'Draw a line in the sand' made me think and I guess I just got typing, no way linked to the foursome saga, but it's a nice little filler while I finish off thunderstorms. sorry for the long wait, been down and out with the cold/flu and also been looking after my baby nephew who got it. So I'll get right away on it, guess it doesn't help watching ACC over and over and over... *carries on mumbling*  
**

Line In The Sand

The rapidly cooling white sands and slow notion of the waves was like a scene out of a fairytale. The Wind gently ghosting around and moving the beautiful shaped clouds across the midnight blue sky. The sparkling glitter reflected on the surface of the deep blue abyss below, the shape of the moon distorted in the dark sea.

Sitting in the dry warm sand were two lovers, the smaller curled up against the taller as they stared out to the far reaches of the earth. Spiky blond hair tickled the older man's nose, the darker haired lover held on tightly to his young lover, clothing rustled against the others. Just another sound drowned and lost as the two overwhelmed themselves with the once upon a time scene.

Kisses shared were soft, sweet and passionate. The Older lover reassuring the younger that everything was okay, everything would be okay and nothing could harm him. No nightmares would wound his mind, no knife would pierce his skin and no gunshot would burn his eardrums. In that moment everything was alright.

The younger sighed in content, making no motion to say he wanted to move anytime soon. Even as the wind began to bite his pale skin, a stark contrast to the older man's tanned skin.

The older had moved however, reaching over and grabbing the wet, soft stick washed up on the shores. He twirled it with his fingers, smiling as his younger lover looked up in wonder at his little talent, watching the hands that wielded one of the few strongest weapons gently move the almost fragile branch. The older man's smile grew at the thought of an old saying, and as he stood he chuckled at the whines of protests from his young lover.

The blond lover watched, mesmerized by the actions of his older lover, as he drew a quick straight line in the sand. Confusion washed over the younger man as the darker haired one stood and admired the handy work, what was so interesting about a line in the sand anyway?

The older held his hand out, chucking the stick blindly as he gazed at the now standing blond. His hand just reached above the line, fingertips barely passing as he beamed warmly at his young beautiful lover. His next words were quiet, almost making the other have to ask again if the wind didn't carry his warm loving voice.

"Time to cross the line."

That's when the younger man understood, everything that happened in the past, the older man didn't want it to destroy the future. He didn't want their beautiful and unique relationship to be shatter by the thunders and crashing waves of those who hurt him in the past. The blond couldn't hold back the warm glistening tears and the tender smile as he held the older man's hand, allowing him to be pulled over the line like the cloud in the winds. He received a warm embrace, so deliciously warm, caring and the younger man's heart mended slowly back together over the heartbreaking missions and forever gone friends.

With hands clasped and without signs of letting go the blond and the black haired lovers left in the direction of their apartment. Desperate to return home and hold each other close, listen to the moans and groans of ecstasy and make the other know who they belonged to.

Because Zack had thrown Cloud a lifeline the blond had always wanted, a line in the sand that marked the wondrous future.

**... And over and over and ove- Oh, sorry. got carried away, *laughs* hope this was alright and hopefully you won't have to wait long for thunderstorms and some more from the foursome saga.**


End file.
